


her angel

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2019 [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angel Glimmer, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimadora week 2019, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2019: Day 7: AUAngels were real, Adora knew it.





	her angel

Angels were real, and so was the afterlife.

 

And unlike many people, Adora actually had proof. She had been born with the ability to see them, they were everywhere, trying to intervene and guide humans towards the light, instead of the dark. No one else had been able to see them, and throughout her childhood, people first assumed that they were imaginary friends, and then just lies she came up with for attention as she got older and outgrew the acceptable fantasy phase.

 

But angels weren’t something she had made up, they had existed for as long as humanity had, most people just couldn’t see them.

 

She had wondered her entire life, why just she had gotten the ability of all people. What had the purpose been?

 

Well, there had been no purpose, just a coincidence, but a coincidence she was forever grateful for.

 

As school had ended for the day, the senior took her usual walk through the forest, to meet her special someone. She had been it for two whole years now, and every time,  _ she  _ had been there.

 

The beautiful angel with tan skin, pink sparkling hair and a pair of white large, feathered wings on her back that looked so fluffy. She wore a white dress over.

 

It was Glimmer.

 

She carefully descended, smiling as she looked into the eyes of the blonde woman. She looked as happy as she always did, no matter the occasion. She always bore that adorable smile on her face, and Adora couldn’t get enough of it. That’s why she came here every day, to meet the angel she truly loved.

 

“Adora, you came!” she happily said, and embraced her in a long hug. Adora chuckled as she answered.

 

“Of course I came Glimmer. You know that nothing could keep me away from meeting you. I love you.”


End file.
